<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>custom made by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148117">custom made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [117]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Commisssion, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siegbert models a dress that Forrest made for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foleo | Forrest/Siegbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [117]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>custom made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you look just darling?” Forrest murmurs, sizing his cousin up with his eyes. Siegbert squirms under the attention, tugging at the hem of the dress, not sure where he should look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not nearly as good as you always do,” he replies, and it’s true. Forrest has dedicated so much time to his appearance, whereas Siegbert has never even thought about dressing like this, not until Forrest showed him the dress he made, just for him, and of course, he could not say no to a kind gesture like that, even if he feels like a fool in the pink frills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> think it’s darling,” Forrest replies, stepping closer to him, intentions written all over his face. “I don’t want you to take it off any time soon, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siegbert knew that this was coming as well. When Forrest had him get dressed, he helped him out of his clothes, and made sure that he would be wearing nothing under his dress. Not only does he feel awkward and out of place, but he also feels exposed, especially as he begins to grow hard. It excites him more than he wants to admit and more than he would have expected, but then Forrest pulls him into a kiss, their bodies so close that he can feel Siegbert’s excitement, and Siegbert can feel that that is mutual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only kisses him for a moment before he pulls back and has him bend over the bed, and Siegbert does as he is told, too eager to bother hiding it. Forrest will fuck him while he is still in a dress, likely cooing over how beautiful he is when they both know that he is far from a beauty, that Forrest is the most beautiful person that Siegbert has ever laid eyes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes up Siegbert’s skirt so that it is bunched up and has left him fully exposed, and then, Siegbert can only listen as he hears Forrest getting ready, getting his fingers slick enough to push inside of him. His breath catches in his throat, a moan just barely held back as Forrest begins to finger him, working one finger inside of him and then another, working him loose and leaving him breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could see your face,” he says in a teasing tone. “I bet you’re all flushed and pretty right now. Well, you’re awfully pretty from behind as well, so I’m not complaining.” His words feel as though they drip over Siegbert, sickly sweet and laced with compliments that he can hardly tell if they are genuine or meant to tease him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he is overwhelmed by it, and by the feeling of Forrest’s fingers inside of him, making sure to do a thorough job just as he always does. Finally, he is unable to hold back his moans, giving in and letting Forrest hear the way he gives himself over to his lust. He feels like he needs it now, like he can’t wait much longer before he loses his mind entirely; he needs Forrest inside of him, he needs Forrest to touch him, and he needs some sort of release, pushed closer to his limits every time Forrest teases him about how beautiful he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his fingers are pulled back, and Siegbert has to hold back a whine, knowing that this will only make him look even more pathetic, especially since, in his mind, he knows that this means Forrest is going to give him more. His body still protests, any loss of contact too much for him to bear right now, but then Forrest is on top of him, the tip of his cock pressed against him, the two of them both clad in their cutest dresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a lot moan, Forrest pushes forward, sinking inside of Siegbert, leaving the older boy gasping out, elated to finally be filled, and still desperate for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for more of Forrest. He is still for an agonizing moment, as if testing to make sure that he did not suddenly become too much for Siegbert to take, and then he begins to move, rocking his hips in a steady rhythm that leaves Siegbert crying out for his, calling his name as he steadily becomes less coherent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand wraps around his cock after a moment of this, Forrest allowing him another indulgence as he murmurs near his ear, his voice broken up by his thrusts. “So cute, so beautiful, so perfect,” he says, and Siegbert begins to believe him, no matter how he may look. If that is what Forrest says to him right now, then that must be true, no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t even call Forrest’s name anymore, he is so lost to pleasure now, and his cries and his moans are entirely incoherent, and entirely desperate and needy. As Forrest thrusts and, at the same time, jerks his hand up and down, Siegbert can only whimper for him, working his hips back a bit to show how much he wants it. He is already at his limit, with no hope of holding out any longer, and he hopes that he will not make a mess of the dress, with the way Forrest is holding him and the way that it is bunched up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, he has no choice in the matter, groaning as he comes, hard and sudden, going limp beneath Forrest as he relaxes into his bliss. Forrest says something that he can’t exactly make out in his hazy state, and works his hips faster and faster, until he slows down, joining Siegbert in his bliss. He whines a bit as he comes, and then relaxes on top of Siegbert, not too heavy, a comfortable weight on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he catches his breath enough to speak, Siegbert asks, “Was the dress just a ploy?” Even as he asks, he already knows what Forrest’s answer will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! If I wanted you, I know I’d only have to ask,” he replies. “I wanted you to model that, and you did. Not my fault I couldn’t keep my hands off of you once you were in it, which makes me wonder how I’m going to be able to conduct myself when I have you model everything else that I’ve made for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siegbert can hardly wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>